Raymond D. Tremblay
Raymond D. Tremblay (born January 16, 1944) is a Canadian poet and prose writer of Metis origin. Life Tremblay was born in Timmins, Ontario, the 13th of 18 children. He grew up ignorant of his Métis roots and heritage, something he learned of only during the mid-1990s. He attended elementary school (1949-1957), high school (1957-1961), and the Minor Seminary of Ottawa (1961-1965). Originally planning to become a priest, he felt drawn to a career in social services.Lucky 13 - The Lucky Number of a Citizen of the Métis Nation of Ontario, Raymond D. Tremblay, Authors S-Z, Ottawa Independent Writers. Web, May 13, 2019. He earned a B.A. from the University of Ottawa in 1965, and graduated with a Masters in social work from Carleton University in 1969. In his early career Tremblay worked for the Porcupine & District Children’s Aid Society (1965-1971). Beginning in 1971, he served in executive positions with several provincial and municipal organizations: *Ontario Ministry of Health and Long-Term Care (1971-1976) - Director of Social Work - Northeastern Regional Mental Health Centre *Timmins Association for the Mentally Retarded - Program Coordinator (1976-1977) *Ontario Ministry of Health (1977-1989) - Director of Social Work Services - Kingston Psychiatric Hospital *Ontario Ministry of Health (1989-1998) - Coordinator of Community Development - Kingston Psychiatric Hospital *Ontario College of Certified Social Workers – Chairman (1990–1993) *Ontario Ministry of Municipal Affairs and Housing – Advisor (1998)Raymond Tremblay, Prabook. Web, May 13, 2019. He works at the Shepherds of Good Hope in Ottawa, Ontario.Dave Brown, "The Santa of the Shepherds." Ottawa Citizen, May 26, 2008. Writing Tremblay has self-published 18 collections of poetry on the homeless, volunteers working with the homeless and a wide range of other topics. His collection We Salute You - Vol. IV - Nous Vous Saluons is a pictorial and poetic tribute to the individuals and groups who volunteer at the Shepherds of Good Hope.http://shepherdsofgoodhope.blogspot.com/2011/02/we-salute-you-nous-vous-saluons-vol-iv.html Soucie, Paul “We Salute You - Nous Vous Saluons – Vol. IV” entry. Shepherds of Good Hope. 08 February 2011. (http://shepherdsofgoodhope.blogspot.com/2011/02/we-salute-you-nous-vous-saluons-vol-iv.html). 09 February 2011. He has also collaborated on the publication of 2 booklets: The Call to Peggy’s Cove and The Innovato; co-authored a novel about street people titled, Remember Who I Am; and written 2 other manuscripts, On a Mission with Queensway Tours and Where to Next. Recognition *Appointed the 1st honorary member of the board of directors of the Kingston branch of the Canadian Mental Health Association (1984) *Distinguished Service Award from the Ontario division of the Canadian Mental Health Association (1985) *In-Appreciation Award from the Kingston branch of the Canadian Mental Health Association (1992) *In-Appreciation Award from the Timmins branch of the Ontario Association of Social Workers (1992) *In-Appreciation Award from the Kingston branch of Ontario Association of Social Workers (1993) Except where noted, award information courtesy PRAbook. Publications Novel *''Riding the Tides of Life''. Ottawa: Budd Publishing, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9865373-2-5Christ Paci, "Slow rivers & whitewater: Ottawa writer tells a story of mental illness and healing" (book review), Métis Voyageur #62 (Summer 2010). Articles & reviews *'The Closing of Northeastern Regional Mental Health Centre: A Plea for Leadership', O.A.P.S.W. Newsmagazine, December 1975, Volume 3, Number 4 (pp 58 – 59). *'Housing Needs - A Survey of Inpatients at the Kingston Psychiatric Hospital', The Social Worker, 1984, Volume 52, Number 4, (pp 163 – 166). *'Quality Review Monitors Front-Line Worker's Performance', O.A.P.S.W. Newsmagazine, February 1985, (pp 12 and 15). *'Here Are More Reasons Why The Social Work Profession Must Organize to Seek Regulating Legislation', O.A.P.S.W. Newsmagazine, January 1986, Volume 12, Number 6 (pp 5 – 6). *'Community Development: An Integral Part of Discharge Planning', Canadian Association of Social Work Administrators in Health Facilities Newsletter, September 1997. *'Developing a Wider Range of Housing Options for the Mentally Ill', O.A.P.S.W. Newsmagazine, October 1987, Volume 14, Number 3. *'Farmer Fred - Accepting, Instead of Contradicting', Geriatric Nursing, September/October 1991, co-authored with Ken Gies. *'Developing Community and Hospital Partnerships: Fledgling Relationships Built on Mutual Trust, Presence and Commitment', What Works! Innovation in Community Mental Health and Addiction Treatment Programs, Canadian Scholars' Press Inc., March 1993. *'Constructive Grief', a book review of 'Grieving Mental Illness' published in Leadership in Health Services (January/February/96) of the Canadian Health Care Association. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Wikipedia.Raymond D. Tremblay, Wikipedia, April 19, 2018. Web, May 13, 2019. See also *Category:Canadian First Nations poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Human Dignity" ;Audio / video *"Ottawa social worker is also Santa" at North Country Public Radio ;About *Raymond Tremblay at PRAbook *Raymond D. Tremblay at LinkedIn *Life is a poetic journey - la vie est un voyage poétique - Raymond Tremblay's weblog ;Etc. *Kingston branch of the Canadian Mental Health Association *Shepherds of Good Hope Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Timmins Category:Canadian Métis people Category:Métis writers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian First Nations poets